


[Podfic] Flipped-Off

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Series: The Voices in Your Head [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Competition, F/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Looks like we’re evenly matched,” Harley announces dramatically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Flipped-Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBandit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flipped-Off](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/132728) by salmon_pink. 



> **Length:** 04:20  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dcu-flippedoff.mp3) (4.0 MB)
> 
> Please right click and "Save As". Many thanks to salmon_pink for allowing me to record this! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as reward for theaspiebandit for filling a prompt at 31_days almost a year ago. Sorry this took me so long. At first I couldn't find a short enough Ghibli ficlet I wanted to record, then I was overwhelmed with the amount of Robin fics out there. I hope you like this one. ;)


End file.
